star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Leia Organa
Leia Organa (born Leia Amidala Skywalker) was a Force-sensitivehuman female who served as princess of Alderaan, a member of the Imperial Senate, a leader in the Alliance to Restore the Republic and New Republic, and the founding general of the Resistance. Through it all, she became instrumental in the defeat of the Galactic Empire in the Galactic Civil War and led the fight against the First Order. She was born nineteen years before the Battle of Yavin as the daughter of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala. After her mother died and her father fell to the dark side of the Force to become Darth Vader, Leia was adopted by the House of Organa. She took the place of her adoptive father, Bail Organa, in the Senate and helped lead the fight against the Empire. During the war with the Empire, Organa was entrusted with the stolen plans to the Death Star, an Imperial superweapon capable of destroying entire planets. She also met and became friends with Luke Skywalker—who, unknown to either of them, was her twin brother—Han Solo, and Chewbacca, who helped her escape from captivity on the Death Star and return the stolen plans to the Rebellion. After the Death Star was destroyed during the Battle of Yavin, Organa continued to help lead the war effort and coordinate the operations of the Alliance. After the Battle of Hoth, Vader captured Organa and Solo on Cloud City to use them as bait to lure Skywalker there. Solo, with whom Organa had fallen in love, was captured by the bounty hunterBoba Fett, but the others managed to escape and rejoin the Alliance Fleet. Not long after, Organa aided in the successful rescue of Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt, in which she killed the crime lord and earned the title of "Huttslayer." Following Solo's rescue, she participated in the Battle of Endor as part of General Solo's team, with the objective of destroying the Death Star's shield generator. During the campaign, Organa learned that Vader was her father, and Skywalker her brother. Vader and the Emperor, Darth Sidious, perished during the battle. The Battle of Endor left the Empire in chaos, and Organa assisted in the formation of the New Republic. When the war came to a close, Organa disagreed with the Republic's decision to disarm its military, believing that the remnants of the Empire could not be trusted to follow the peace treaty it signed with the Republic. During this time, Organa and Solo were married and had a child, Ben Solo. The boy struggled with the dark side and Organa sent him to be trained by Skywalker as part of a new generation of Jedi, but Ben turned against his uncle and destroyed the new Jedi, taking on the name Kylo Ren and becoming an apprentice of Snoke, the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Organa urged the Republic to take the threat of the First Order seriously and she formed the Resistance, an unofficial military group secretly funded by the Republic, when the Galactic Senate chose to ignore her warnings. After the Resistance destroyed the First Order superweapon known as Starkiller Base, an operation that resulted in Solo's death at the hands of their son, Organa sent a young Force-sensitive named Rey, who had helped destroy the Starkiller weapon, to find Skywalker and bring him back from his self-imposed exile to help save the galaxy. Powers & Abilities Equipment * [[Leia's Defender Sporting Blaster Pistol|'Leia's Defender Sporting Blaster Pistol']] - The pistol were a type of blaster pistol. One model of Defender sporting blaster pistol was the Satine's Lament, which was made by the Drearian Defense Conglomerate. Relationships Family * Shmi Skywalker ✝ - Grandmother * Anakin Skywalker ✝ - Father * Padmé Amidala ✝ - Mother * Bail Organa ✝ - Adopted Father * Breha Organa ✝ - Adopted Mother * Luke Skywalker - Brother * Han Solo ✝ - Husband * Kylo Ren - Son Allies * Rebel Alliance ** Mon Mothma - Ally *** Han Solo's Strike Team **** Han Solo ✝ - Ally turned Love Interest **** Luke Skywalker - Ally **** Chewbacca - Ally **** C-3PO **** R2-D2 *** Lando Calrissian - Ally turned Enemy turned Ally *** Nien Nunb * Obi-Wan Kenobi ✝ - Ally * Lobot * Ewoks ** Wicket W. Warrick * Luke Skywalker's Jedi * Resistance ** U.O. Statura - Ally ** Gial Ackbar ** Kaydel Ko Connix ** Poe Dameron - Favourite Pilot ** Rey - Friend ** Finn - Friend ** BB-8 Enemies * Galactic Empire ** Darth Vader ✝ - Enemy ** Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin ✝ - Enemy ** Stormtroopers *** Stormtroopers *** Snow Troopers *** Scout Troopers *** Magma Troopers *** Shock Troopers *** Shadow Troopers * Hutt Clan ** Jabba The Hutt ✝ - Enemy and Victim ** Bib Fortuna ✝ - Enemy ** Boba Fett * Snoke - Enemy ** Knights of Ren * First Order ** General Hux ** Captain Phasma ** First Order Stormtroopers *** Stormtroopers **** FN Corps ***** FN-417 ✝ ***** FN-2000 ***** FN-2003 ✝ ***** FN-2198 ***** FN-2199 ***** FN-3156 ***** FN-3181 ***** FN-9330 **** HX-1072 **** JY-834 *** Megablaster Heavy Assault Troopers *** Riot Control Stormtroopers *** Snow Troopers *** Flamethrower Troopers *** TIE Pilot *** Keshiri Stormtroopers *** Rusca Stormtroopers Gallery Movies 5c3c9f21bfa7c26fc1d057ee99d84fc9--star-wars-princess-leia-leia-star-wars.jpg|Leia in A New Hope 3e32dedf62eae1b4268d7fa5442ff46d.jpg|Leia in Empire Strikes Back 2c79fcf312393bf6c9d5cf20f42480db--jedi-princess-princess-leia-costume.jpg|Leia in Return of the Jedi LeiaTFA.jpg|Leia in The Force Awakens Screen_Shot_2017-07-04_at_4.18.42_pm.png|Leia in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story The-last-jedi-four-exclusive-vanity-fair-covers-hi-res-hd-large- -general-leia-clean.jpg|Leia in The Last Jedi TV Series Leia.jpg|Leia in Star Wars: Rebels Merchandise 902490-princess-leia-07.jpg|Leia as a Hot Toy Mugshot_672x896_0006s_0016_Princess-Leia.png|Leia in Lego 75140_Princess-Lea_Mugshot_672x896.png Video Games 22305452232_f5db344de4.jpg|Leia in Star Wars Battlefront Princess_Leia-0.png|Leia in Disney Infinity Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Return of the Jedi Characters Category:Revenge of the Sith Characters Category:The Force Awakens Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:The Last Jedi Characters